The Latter Side of Harry
by Cathy Paige
Summary: HBP Spoiler WARNING! Both the Minister of Magic and the Headmaster at Hogwarts are retiring. There seems to be only one choice for Headmaster, but will he rise to the post, or put his name in the hat for Minister after all, the wizarding world is demand
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I neither own the characters or the wonderful books written by J.K. Rowling, but I will admit that I own my mind and all of the creative outbursts that follow. Enjoy!

HBP Spoiler WARNING! Both the Minister of Magic and the Headmaster at Hogwarts are retiring. There seems to be only one choice for Headmaster, but will he rise to the post, or put his name in the hat for Minister (after all, the wizarding world is demanding that a highly valued member of their society take up the job). Neville kept a promise he was bound to keep (in more ways than one!). Emotions are high as Britain once again hosts the Quittich world cup. Resentment between old enemies flares up as momentum for the impending elections continues to grow. Old memories are brought to the surface as Harry's old group of friends come together for the highly anticipated game. Yet, before any of this begins, Harry visits for the last time the place that was once his hell on earth…number four Privet Drive.

Chapter 1

In a town nearly forgotten, a snowy white owl flew gracefully into the kitchen window of number four, Privet Drive. Shocked by the sudden intruder, Mrs. Dursley grabbed her throat to stifle a scram. Of course she had been expecting an owl, but the appearance of one had not graced her spotless kitchen in over 30 years. She timidly strapped a note to his leg, and no sooner had she fastened the leather pouch, the owl was gone. Solemnly closing the kitchen window, Petunia went about her business, cleaning the table the owl had used as a momentary perch. Her hand shook slightly as she turned off the lights and headed up to bed, alone. Sleep was the only reprieve she would afford herself now. She no longer had the opportunity to dote upon her only son. Why me? She thought to herself, waiting for sleep to overcome her fatigued body.

Earlier that week 

Petunia had been skimming through the newspaper, unable to avoid her old habit of searching for gossip material within its pages. All at once she let out a gasp of surprise at the name that appeared on page 2.

**Long Suspected Criminal Caught!**

The likes have never been seen before in modern day Britain. A sorceress of evil and witchcraft, Hermione Granger, was apprehended last night in a police sting that had been formed to protect British citizens from what the government has deemed "unnatural and bizarre criminals." The Prime Minister will be speaking later today, in hopes that he will be able to provide Londoners with a sense of security through this new development of the war against witchcraft. Granger, "impervious to questioning," says a police detective who has been with the witch since her apprehension, "will not perform any sorcery in our presence, hoping that the we will release her on faulty charges. While other suspected witches have been sighted, they have done everything in their power to avoid apprehension," the detective continues. Other citizens (who have been investigated) say that this new flare for retribution is ludicrous. A native London businessman states, "Our government is strenuously trying to cover is failed efforts at war abroad, and is now saying that this nonexistent group of sorcerers is to blame. Anyone who believes the accusations coming from the Prime Minister should re-examine their mental stability. There were no real witches in the dark ages, what makes the government believe that they can….

_Hermione Granger?_ Petunia thought. Isn't that the girl that Harry went to school with? It was so long ago; _if it is?_ Petunia set down the paper and got to her feet. This was the opportunity she had been searching for, maybe if she could reach the Granger girl, maybe she could get to Harry. With a new determination burning inside Petunia, she collected her things and left the house quickly.

In London… 

"GRANGER?"

"Yes"

"You've made bail." The police officer gave her a scathing look as he let her out of the cell that Hermione could have apparated from at any moment she so chose. As she walked to the front office of the precinct, she saw the woman who had paid the 100,000 pound bail. They looked at one another for several moments before either could speak.

"Mrs. Dursley, You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. I need your help."

"Excuse me?"

"I need you to contact Harry for me. This is hard since I haven't nor spoken to him in so long."

"Yes, I can imagine. Well, there is no way to reach him other than through other means, but please, can we discuss this elsewhere?"

"Oh right, of course. Let's nip into the coffee shop near here. I don't need your attention for too long." As the two women left the precinct, Hermione could only imagine why Harry's aunt needed to get in contact with him. Once safely in the confines of the coffee shop Petunia began again. "I need you to contact Harry, it is very important to me."

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"Only that I wish to speak with him in person. It's about his uncle and his cousin."

"He won't like not having more detail," said Hermione. Petunia went limp at these words; it seemed impossible that she would ever be able to speak of her personal tragedy.

"Would it be possible to have him send his owl to me, so I could write him then?"

"That I imagine he would do. He'll at least appreciate your attempt at contacting him through our means. I'll send word immediately."

"Thank you."

"No Mrs. Dursley, thank you. Let me at least pay you back."

"You have that kind of money? I thought since you were still in jail that…"

"I apologise, I was only trying to prevent any undue allegations. I was already in very deep. I still am."

"Why did you act so clumsily. I thought your people could…"

"Yes, we can, but that is not the point. I was trying to act like a muggle in order to stem this new wave of persecution. I didn't want them to give them more reason to suspect me. Just because I was caught appearing suddenly in a building that was closely watched by the police, that doesn't give them enough evidence to convict me. Though I will have to stand trial, nothing we do now of days ever bodes well for our society anymore." Hermione looked around quickly, realizing that she could be overheard still. "Again, let me at least pay you back. I can't stay here too long."

"No, I will not take your money. Please just let Harry know that I need to send him a note."

"Mrs. Dursley, don't worry. You will be able to receive Harry's owl in a few hours time. Just go home and leave a window open. I will make sure you can speak to Harry as soon as possible." The two women gave one last look at each other before Hermione got up to leave. Petunia, keen on keeping all her appointments, left soon afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I neither own the characters or the wonderful books written by J.K. Rowling, but I will admit that I own my mind and all of the creative outbursts that follow. Enjoy!

I know that I really left the first chapter hanging so hopefully this time I will be able to end things a bit more satisfactorily. I would greatly appreciate it if you would drop a review. I know that all my fellow authors would agree that a little acknowledgement is valued. Of course I will continue to post, regardless if I get any reviews (good or bad). 

Chapter 2

Harry paced the Hogwarts astronomy tower obviously thinking very hard to himself. Earlier he had read that his best friend was in a muggle jail, only to hear from her later that same day! In her letter, Hermione explained how his aunt had bailed her out of jail to ask for her assistance. He was to send his owl to number four Privet Drive as soon as he got her message. It was imperative that he follow these instructions she said. Not used to such demanding language, Harry quickly sent his owl Jalil, realizing that he had just opened himself up to a life he had quite literally left behind. Where is that stupid bird? Harry thought aloud. Since Jalil had left earlier that day, it was all Harry could do to not leave the school and confront his aunt in person. He grew impatient, and his students received the brunt of his wrath. He ended up jinxing a fifth year when the student asked about werewolves (they had made the news seeing as how the witch who had been fighting for their rights suddenly couldn't apparate her way out of a simple muggle police sting). What's more, why couldn't Hermione just tell him what was wrong with his aunt? Why all the intrigue and suspense? His family had been rigid in their desire for normalcy at all costs. Yet, before he had the opportunity to mull over these questions, Harry heard the screech of an owl in the distance. Looking out over the Forbidden Forest, he could see a tiny white dot grow, as it made a b-line to where Harry stood. Jalil landed quietly on the ledge and held out his leg. Harry took the note and quickly read it by the light of the moon.

Dear Harry,

I realize how long it has been since we last talked, but I have some unfortunate news. Uncle Vernon and Dudley died over the weekend. They were in a fatal car crash. The emergency staff had pronounced them dead at the scene. Believe me when I say this, I have missed you very much Harry. It would mean a great deal to me and your family if you could attend their funeral. It is Saturday, at 2:00 pm. They will be laid to rest in the cemetery here in Little Winging. I hope you can attend.

Love,   
Aunt Petunia

Automatically stroking Jalil, Harry reread the letter, apparently dumbfounded by what Petunia had written. It had been a long time, indeed, but he wasn't sure he could stand facing his aunt after such a pregnant silence between them. He wondered whether his aunt found her husband and son's death at all ironic. She had once told Harry the same thing about his parents, but of course it was a lie. Now, in the eve of her life, his aunt was dealing with the same sorrow Harry had to face each day. Obviously he would go, but he wouldn't put up with any language against the wizarding world or his parents. He had made that clear enough the night he left the Dursley's for what he thought was for good.

Flashback 

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" The vain above Uncle Vernon's temple was pulsating dangerously. Harry pointed his wand at the Dursley's intent on making his point clear.

"Once and for all, I want you all to know how it has been to live here, knowing that you hate me. You never could accept my mum and dad, and you certainly couldn't accept me. If it weren't for-" Harry paused at this, he couldn't bear to say his former headmaster's name yet. The memory of his demise still rang clearly in his mind. "If you all had not been threatened, I would have been turned away from this house long ago. Since the magic that kept me bound to this place is gone, so am I." It was his seventeenth birthday, and he wanted nothing more than to provide the Dursley's with a parting gift (he was taking the knight bus to the Burrow). Yet, all he could muster was a body binding hex. As he let them fall to the ground, Harry levitated his belongings and walked out to the sidewalk and stuck out his wand arm. Moments later, he was gone; leaving the Dursley's on the floor, waiting for the hex to ware off.

Once on the knight bus, Harry's rage subsided, leaving him with the desire to sleep. So when the knight bus arrived at the Burrow 30 minutes later (after dropping off the only other passenger, an elderly witch with a bat as a pet), he felt even more exhausted as he made his way up the drive. Mrs. Weasley stood outside allowing herself to pull Harry into a motherly hug.

"Let's get you inside Harry. Ron is waiting for you. I think you two should go straight to bed. We will celebrate your birthday tomorrow."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry felt grateful when she didn't offer him food or tea. Heading up the stairs, he noticed that there was somebody sitting at the top of the first flight. "Ginny? What are you doing up?"

"I just…I thought that I would make sure you got here safely." She sounded as if she was about to cry.

"You wanted to make sure I would come here at all. Tell me if I am warm."

"Alright, I wasn't sure if you would blow us off. I figured you might try to go to your parents' house, and you know…"

"Ginny, I promised I would come here for Bill and Fluer's wedding. Why would I break my promise?"

"I don't know; I just wasn't certain you would is all. Since you're here, I guess my mission now is to get some sleep. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ginny. Sweet dreams." At this, Ginny froze. She wouldn't dare allow herself to falter. She turned the corner quickly without letting Harry see the tears now flowing from her eyes. _What a prat!_ Harry thought to himself as he ascended the stairs. Why had he said that? Little habits like that had to be avoided; Harry didn't want to hurt Ginny anymore than he already had. Harry pushed this thought to the back of his mind once he reached the attic though. Ron was standing in the doorway, beaming.

"Harry! Just throw your stuff wherever. I got something for you."

"Ron, you really shouldn't have, I don't…"

"Balderdash! It's your birthday. Here, it isn't much. Just something I know you will like." Harry reluctantly opened the present that Ron had shoved into his hands. It was a picture of all of his friends. Ron had magically sealed it so nothing would damage it.

"Thanks."

"Yeah well, I thought just in case…" They both looked down at the picture. Everyone was smiling and waving up at them. Harry suddenly remembered the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. How many people in that picture had died or gone insane? The thought was unbearable. Harry slipped the photo in his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. Neither Harry or Ron said a word as they got into bed. The present was a nice gesture, but to Harry it meant so much more. It might be the only record he would have of his friends before everything was said and done. As sleep overcame Harry, he vowed to do everything in his power to protect those close to him; include alienating them if that is what it took.

End Flashback

"Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, Ginny, it's you."

"You did send owl asking me to meet you tonight. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry, I just was up here waiting for a note from my aunt."

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah, my uncle and cousin died earlier this week, she asked me if I would come to their funeral."

"Well, are you."

"I will if you come with me," said Harry as he enveloped Ginny in a massive hug. She kissed him lightly before taking his hand and leading him toward the stairwell. It had been nearly 40 years since their wedding day, and Harry couldn't help but feel as he did on that day.

"I love you Virginia Potter."

"I love you too." She continued to toward the stairwell, but Harry pulled her back and kissed her, trying to forget the terrible memories that plagued the both of them. As he released her, he could swear he heard the song of a phoenix in the distance. At this, Harry let Ginny lead him back into the castle.

I know this is a cliff hanger! I just want to have material for next time. Don't worry it will be very soon.

I welcome your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I neither own the characters or the wonderful books written by J.K. Rowling, but I will admit that I own my mind and all of the creative outbursts that follow. Enjoy!

Reviews are of course welcome!

Ch. 3

Harry, staring up at the ceiling through his king size four poster, continued to stew about his life since he left the Dursley's 40 years before. The war had changed many lives, obviously, but Harry no longer resembled the boy who sought revenge from any person who hated him. His enemies had been numerous, even after he had destroyed Voldemort (horcruxes and all). Yet, after his success in ending the war, his lust for revenge remained. He became an auror in the hopes that he would satisfy his thirst. The only problem was, Harry found that his desire to kill the remaining Death Eaters outweighed the Ministry's desire for justice. Actually, it was Hermione who uncovered his obsession. Had it not been for her, Harry's life would have certainly ended very quickly.

Flashback

Harry had been hunting for days now. Finally, he caught up with one of Voldemort's supporters. Unfortunately, someone had also been searching for Harry.

"HERMIONE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Harry tried furvently to aim curses at the Death Eater behind her.

"NO! You have got to stop this war path!"

"You should understand just as well as anyone. Damn! Hermione! He apparated! You should have stayed out of this. It doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me Harry! You're my friend. Do you not see the hole you are digging yourself? The Ministry is a hair away from pulling the plug on you. They can't have an auror on their staff who is hell-bent on killing anybody who has a warrant out for their arrest!"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind!"

"Maybe not…but someone I know surely can put a stop to all of this. Ginny?" Suddenly Harry realized that Hermione was pulling out all the stops. _To stoop so low!_ He thought angrily to himself.

Ginny stepped inside the room. Pale, but determined, she looked into Harry's eyes. He shot a glance at her hair, a lock of which had turned grey; her permanent scar from a life threatening dose of the crucious curse. He went numb at the thought of a Death Eater inflicting her with such pain.

"Harry," said Ginny, "Hermione is right. We hear what the Ministry wants to do with you. They say you have a few loose screws. There is talk about sentencing you to a term at St. Mungos. They think you've gone insane!" Tears were flowing freely down Ginny's face. She had not seen Harry in quite some time, and was frightened by what she saw. Harry, who's sharp green eyes had always sparkled vividly, now were dull and tired looking. He seemed frail and worn out. Anger etched hard lines in his face, creating the illusion that he had gone mad. Ginny couldn't help but wonder, _what if I had done something sooner?_

"Ginny, this does not concern you. Nothing I do should concern either of you!"

"But it does Harry! We care about you. I…I care about you." At this, Harry looked away; he was never sure how long he could push Ginny away like this. "We all suffered because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We all understand how difficult it has been for you."

"HA! That's just it! You can't understand me; otherwise you would support my efforts!"

"HARRY!" Hermione admonished. "How dare you say that! Are your losses any more noble than ours? Ginny lost her best friend! I lost my fiance. Are you so quick to forget that Ron died in this war?" Silence fell at the mention of his name. Harry had not forgotten. In fact, Ron's death was fuel added to the flame. Yet, besides the pain now defined clearly in Hermione's eyes, she continued, "Ron took a killing curse for me. He pushed me out of the way saving my life. There isn't a day that goes by…" Hermione choked up; she couldn't stand to talk about it. Hermione pressed her hands to her eyes, unable to stem the flow of hot tears from escaping.

The thick silence swiftly became unbearable for Ginny. "Do you see, Harry?" She motioned towards Hermione. "She lost the love of her life; I don't want the same to happen to me. If you continue on this path, I will not be able to help you. Harry, I don't want to lose you."Though neither had admitted as much, both Harry and Ginny loved each other fiercely. Yet, Harry seemed bent on self-sabotage. It almost was as if he wanted to be killed.

"Ginny," Harry wisperred, "You can't help me. I do not want your help." He gave her a cruel look, a look that horrified her.

"NO! Don't say that! Harry…Harry…" Ginny crumpled to the floor; intense sorrow had weakened her. It was like a dementor was conquering her soul; her very life was tied to Harry's. Everyone but Harry himself knew this. Ginny's strength, sapped from the crucious curse, continued to leave her as Harry fled further into the darkness that surrounded him.

Hermione rushed to Ginny's side, pulling out a tissue and wiping away Ginny's tears. Neither noticed as Harry stood over them. A rushing sensation flooded Harry's entire body. He was fighting the urge to comfort Ginny; he knew that she was better off without him. All Harry wanted was to end their suffering, but he was going about it the wrong way.

Ginny…please…please just go." She looked up at Harry as if he had delivered a crushing blow to her head. She used every ounce of her strength to rise to her feet. As she made her way past Harry, Ginny grazed his hand with hers. Startled by human touch, he looked down at her. He suddenly realized if he continued to push her away, she would certainly die. Harry didn't know how he had not seen it before. Plagued by this notion, Harry grabbed her hand as he himself fell to his knees. As he wept silently at her feet, Harry felt warmth return to the hand that was once his. Ginny almost instantly began to regain her strength. Kneeling down to Harry, she kissed his forehead, and allowed him to embrace her. They remained in each others arms for what seemed like hours.

Hermione, who was glassy eyed and smiling, coughed lightly, returning her two friends to the present moment. She gave Harry her infamous, _I told you so_ look, and smiled even wider when his face lit up with his own almost forgotten smile.

End Flashback

Ginny and Harry's happiness together always retained the bitter reality from the war, making them cherish their love for one another regardless of the consequences. Since his miraculous turnaround, Harry had given up his life as an auror, and applied for the cursed defense Against the Dark Arts position. Now, here he was 36 years later, and all he could do was think of the past. As Harry let sleep take over, he looked over at Ginny, and thanked for sticking with him. _I love you._

Somewhere in London… 

"Hermione, do you really think what you did today was necessary?" Neville sounded pained as he said this. He knew she was too much of a fighter to let him win this battle.

"Nev, you said it yourself; when out in public I need to act like a muggle. As if I should have to be reminded. I am muggle-born you know." Hermione looked about their tiny flat, desperate fro an escape. She never liked fighting with Neville.

"Yes, but you apparated in front of muggle police."

"That building, until today, was deemed "safe" to use by _our_ Ministry. Because of me other unsuspecting wizards won't try doing the same, unless they are outright insane."

"So now you consider your magical act a duty to our society? Please listen to yourself. You could have gotten into serious trouble."

"I _am_ in serious trouble. Once I stand trial in muggle courts I'll have to face our court system. Do you think that I am proud of that?" In fact, Hermione was proud because she proved to the wizarding community just how dangerous the use of magic is now. Persecution of this sort hadn't occurred for several hundred years.

"That's exactly my point! Why didn't you disapparate when you realized what was happening? There is no protection for you in the muggle world. Who knows what they might try to convict you on." For once tonight, Neville had a point. Hermione didn't know what consequences lay ahead for her, but she would quickly find out. Hermione sat down on the couch and shut her eyes. She had not faced a fight such as this in years. The inevitability of it all brought back painful memories; memories she thought were well suppressed.

Flashback

The day was foggy at best, but it didn't make any difference. In fact, the fog quite possibly matched the mood surrounding the Burrow. Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, Mr. Weasley, and Harry all bore the weight of sadness as they mad their way to the modest family plot. Everyone looked lost as the men lowered their late brother, friend, confidant, fiance, Ronald Weasley, into the ground. Ginny held onto her mother, providing Mrs. Weasley the strength to witness her youngest son's burial. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood kept a firm grip on Hermione, who was unable to function on her own; she could only look at the engagement ring Ron had given her two weeks before his death. As the ceremony began, Hermione allowed Neville to hold her. He kissed the top of her head and stroked hair, attempting to keep her calm. Harry gave him a sad look; Neville loved Hermione very much, this much he knew. Harry wondered what he was thinking. One of his best friends was being laid to rest, and now Neville was intent on ebbing Hermione's pain. Yet, she seemed too far gone in grief; would Hermione ever allow Neville to make her happy? At that moment, she gave out a loud cry, pulling on Neville's robes. He held her still more tightly, catching her tears before they fell down her waxen face. Everyone's sorrow was beyond comprehension. The ceremony, short as it was, left the entire group considerably more empty. They slowly made their way back to the house; all the while realizing how final Ron's death truly was.

End Flashback

It had been years, but Neville recognized the look on Hermione's face. She seemed neither here nor there, with glassy eyes just ready to spill over. When he touched her arm, she came out if it immediately.

"You know what Nev?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"Grief, it never really goes away, does it?"

"I suppose not. I still hurt when I think of the war too. I don't think pain like that ever truly goes away. It just hides, and bides its time for when we are weak."

Hemione thought to herself, _how is it that this man can be so insightful when he was once so obtuse? Why is he the one giving me advise?_ Things like Neville's wisdom were why Hermione came to love him. He was gentle and caring. Yet, above all else, he loved her for who she was, a trouble-maker always on the look out for a good fight.


End file.
